Truth or Dare
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Chuuya hanya tidak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak karena cinta. /WARNING! Love triangle, gaje, DLDR/


**Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction by Ziandra A**

**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mencurahkan segala rasa cinta untuk otpku tercinta.**

**_Main chara_: Dazai Osamu X Nakahara Chuuya**

**_Slight_: Fyodor Dostoyevsky X Nakahara Chuuya dan Fyodor Dostoyevsky X Dazai Osamu**

**_Warning!_**

**Typo yang mungkin keterlaluan, Alur Gaje (akibat kelamaan Hiatus), Cinta sepihak, OOC (diperlukan untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan lainnya.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu "_TRUTH or DARE_" dari film thailand "_Love Game_" (Yang sejujurnya aku belum nonton tapi udah bucin MVnya duluan.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_There may be some secrets that must be kept._**

Nakahara Chuuya punya sebuah rahasia.

Rahasia yang ditutup rapat rapat bahkan dari para sahabatnya sendiri.

**_Let it be one that is perceived by yourself._**

Rahasia yang tidak dapat dibuka oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Rahasia yang... Jika ketahuan, maka persahabatannya dengan Fyodor dan Dazai selama bertahun tahun lamanya akan hancur seketika.

**_If the secret is the word that love is still closed, can be closed until just thinking that one day might be sad._**

Tapi, rahasianya bukan hanya sesimpel "_mencintai sahabatmu sendiri_" tapi juga rahasia bahwa waktunya--ah, ia tak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapapun bukan?

Kata "_mencintai sahabat sendiri_" merupakan kata yang cukup tabu—mengingat bisa saja sahabatmu yang lain juga menyukai'nya' ataupun malah menyukai dirimu sendiri. Dan kau bisa menyakitinya jika mengatakan perasaanmu.

**_Good atmosphere with two of us together._**

Pagi itu cerah dan Chuuya berjalan beriringan dengan Dazai seperti biasa.

Tanpa Fyodor. Atau siapapun.

Hanya mereka berdua. Mengingat anak seumuran mereka di komplek perumahan yang keluarga mereka tinggali cukup sedikit. Jikapun ada, biasanya selisih umurnya cukup banyak. Rumah Fyodor berada di komplek sebelah dan jaraknya cukup jauh juga harus memutar jika ingin kemari.

Chuuya merasa asing dengan Dazai yang berjalan dengan tegap disebelahnya. Biasanya maniak perban itu akan merengek dengan berkata bahwa bawaannya berat. Apalagi hari ini mereka membawa baju ganti untuk kegiatan menginap disekolah.

**_Didn't know what made me tremble._**

Aneh sekali berjalan dengan penuh kecanggungan seperti ini. Jadi chuuya memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan. Merobek suasana dingin yang mendadak membuatnya merasa gemetar.

"Dazai--" Chuuya baru saja akan bertanya namun saat menatap Dazai yang berjalan dengan wajah kalut disebelahnya ia terhenti.

"Chuuya, tolong diam sebentar. Aku sedang mengingat ingat dimana aku meletakkan barangku yang penting." tatapan tajam itu mengarah kedepan. Dingin namun penuh kecemasan.

Tertegun, Chuuya bahkan tidak mampu menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. "Barang?"

"Iya sebuah surat untuk—ah... Surat... Ih lupakan sajalah! Sudah tidak penting lagi! Chuuya sudah mengerjakan tugas kimia dari Mori _sensei_ belum?" nada suara dazai berubah drastis. Seolah olah baru menyadari bahwa ia berucap kelewatan dingin pada sahabatnya sendiri.

**_Secretly feels that she herself seems to think differently._**

"Sudah. Ku tebak, kau belum kan? Lihat saja punya Fyodor. Aku tidak mau kau kritik karena salah mengerjakan." Chuuya berujar acuh dan memasang eraphone. Mengabaikan Dazai yang mulai merengek dan bersenandung aneh karena sadar diri bahwa diacuhkan.

"Hei, Chuuya. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau salah satu dari kita jatuh cinta?"

"Entahlah Dazai. Memangnya kamu jatuh cinta? Kalau iya, sana utarakan."

Bibir Dazai mengerucut kesal, "tidak mau. Nanti kalau aku ditolak bagaimana?"

"Yah, itu karma mu." '_karena sudah membuatku jatuh hati padamu sejak lama._' "Paling paling jika kau ditolak kau akan menangis padaku atau Fyodor."

**_Or whether you want to hear that word._**

"Chuuya jahat! Memangnya Chuuya pernah jatuh cinta? Kau didekati cewek saja langsung pasang muka gahar _bin_ sangar."

'_Pernah_.' Chuuya ingin menjawab begitu. Tapi tentu saja ucapan itu hanya tertahan diujung lidah.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Chuuya bertanya balik seraya berusaha memasang raut acuh.

"Hm. Oh May Gosh! CHUUYA APA KAU SEDANG MENYUKAI SESEORANG?!" Dazai menjerit lebay dengan wajah yang sangat '_eww_' sekali.

"GOBLOK!" Chuuya dengan cepat menggepuk lengan Dazai kuat kuat. Mengundang ringisan. "Itu mustahil! Aku tidak percaya cinta!"—'_karena buktinya cintaku padamu ini sangat menyakitkan hingga aku sangat ingin membuangnya_'.

Dazai nyaris menjerit lagi tapi saat Chuuya melototinya dengan wajah sok garang, Dazai mundur. Memilih diam dan tidak menganggu emosi Chuuya yang kerdil di pagi hari yang indah.

**_Let me say it now (tik tok tik tok tik tok.)_**

"Memang kenapa Chuuya tidak percaya cinta? Dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu."

Chuuya memutar mata, malas menjawab topik yang cukup menganggu baginya pribadi. '_Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Sekarang?_'

**_To say that or to give up (tik tok tik tok tik tok.)_**

"Kenapa ya..." ia membuka mulut setelah agak lama diam. Untuk memutuskan apakah memang ini saatnya? Karena mungkin waktunya sudah...

"Karena mungkin—"

"Yo! Dazai! Chuuya! Kalian lama sekali! Biar kutebak, Dazai bangun terlambat lagi?"

Perkataan Chuuya diputus sepihak karena mendadak Fyodor menabrak dari belakang, merangkul bahu Chuuya dan Dazai sekaligus.

'_Mungkin bukan saatnya._' Chuuya membatin.

"Fyodor? Tumben. Biasanya kau menunggu di kelas." Dazai menyapa ringan. Tidak biasanya Fyodor baru datang. Biasanya pemuda gila ini paling rajin untuk datang paling awal.

"Hem, mungkin karena tadi malam insomniaku kambuh dan obat sudah tidak mempan. Jadinya aku sulit tidur." jika tadi Dazai yang memasang raut memberengut kekanak kanakan, kini Fyodor yang merengut kesal.

"Sudah coba untuk mendengarkan musik? Atau minum susu?"

"Chuuya, cara itu hanya berlaku untukmu. Untuknya, beri saja lagu rock tentang kematian dan susu yang sudah dicampur dengan obat nyamuk dan bahan kimia. Pasti dia akan langsung tidur nyenyak."

"Sembarangan!" Fyodor kesal dan menggelitiki leher dan pinggang Dazai yang sensitif. Satu satunya bagian kelemahannya.

"Buahahahaha! Sudah jangan—ahahahaha! Fyodor!"

"_Ara_~ disini maksudmu?" Fyodor makin gencar menggelitiki pinggang Dazai dan membuatnya tertawa heboh hingga menangis.

"Oi oi Fyodor hentikan aksimu. Orang orang memperhatikan kalian." Chuuya menghela nafas lelah. Inginnya sih meninggalkan kedua temannya yang kelewat jenius hingga mendekati sengklek nyaris tidak waras itu. Tapi kalau sampai mereka dianggap pacaran maka hatinya—tidak. Tidak akan ada apapun.

Karena persahabatan mereka tidak akan ia rusak dengan perasaan bernama cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Can you say that only you love (tik tok tik tok tik tok.)_**

Hari ini mereka super sibuk.

Tentu saja karena anak kelas dua dan kelas satu di wajibkan untuk ikut dalam acara sekolah--entah apa namanya. Dan kegiatan mereka kali ini mendengarkan bimbingan konseling dan motivasi kehidupan.

Membosankan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa kabur karena ada absensi tiap pergantian acara.

"Berapa menit lagi hingga ini semua selesai?" Fyodor berbisik pada Chuuya yang duduk diantaranya dan Dazai.

"Kurang lebih 40 menit lagi. Aaargh aku mengantuk." Chuuya mengerang pelan. Tidak ingin mengambil perhatian.

"Masih lama. Apa kita izin ke toilet saja ya? Aku mengantuk."

"Memangnya ada guru yang akan mengizinkan kita bersama sama ke toilet?"

"Tenang saja Chuuya, aku punya ide!" Dazai dengan sok-nya menjentikkan jari dan lupa untuk berbisik. "Aku bisa minta tolong pada Odasaku _sensei_—Aduh!"

"Oi Dazai! Jangan buat onar! Sekarang kau pindah ke barisan paling depan! Dan jangan coba coba untuk menghasut Odasaku-_san_!" Kunikida _sensei_ lah dalang dibalik penjeweran telinga Dazai hingga sangat empunya mengaduh lebay bahwa telinganya akan terputus.

"Hueee! Fyodor tolong aku!!" Dazai merengek bak anak kecil dan secara paksa ditarik Kunikida _sensei_ untuk pindah kedepan.

Fyodor cuek. Pura pura tuli dan lanjut berbisik bisik dengan Chuuya saat Dazai berhasil dipindahkan didepan. Tepat didalam pengawasan Mori _sensei_ dan Fukuzawa _sensei_ yang terkenal diam diam menghanyutkan.

**_Will say that love._**

"Kalian jahat! Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang membantuku?!" Dazai menggembungkan pipi dan menghentakkan kaki. Mengundang lirikan beberapa anak kelas satu.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri." Chuuya tetap cuek, tetap pura pura sibuk memeriksa ponselnya. Ah, kakak sepupunya akan berkunjung minggu depan.

"Kami tidak ingin kena masalah." Fyodor tersenyum mengejek. Mengundang dengusan pertanda kalah dari Dazai.

"Jahatnya kalian! _Kalian-aku-end_! Kita putus dan tak akan berhubungan lagi!" mengeluarkan air mata buaya, Dazai memegang dadanya mendramatisir.

"Yasudah silahkan. Kau tidak bisa apa apa tanpa kami kan." Fyodor tertawa ringan melihat aksi Dazai dan Chuuya hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

Bukan apa, hanya saja... Tadi saat Dazai meminta pertolongan, dia hanya menyebut nama Fyodor. Tidak ada yang salah, mengingat dia tak bisa diandalkan. Tapi kenapa sudut hatinya merasa tercubit nyeri?

**_Or to give up (tik tok tik tok tik tok.)_**

Mereka dapat menghembuskan nafas lega karena acara setelah ini adalah game. Setelahnya acara bebas hingga jam 9 malam dan paginya ada beberapa motivator lagi lalu siangnya mereka boleh kembali ke rumah masing masing.

"Gamenya adalah setiap anak mencari pasangan dan salah satunya menggendong yang lainnya. Setelahnya yang digendong harus menggapai kertas yang sudah digantung pada beberapa tempat. Setelah selesai kembali berkumpul disini dan akan dijelaskan untuk game kedua."

Mereka langsung ribut mencari pasangan. Chuuya baru saja ingin meminta berpasangan dengan Dazai sebelum Dazai menyela—

"Fyodor! Aku denganmu ya! Gendong aku! Sekalian menguji ketahanan tubuhmu! Hahahaha!" Dazai cekikikan, mengabaikan Chuuya yang diam diam menahan sakit di hati.

"Boleh saja sih—tapi Chuuya bagaimana?"

Chuuya tersenyum paksa mendengar perhatian Fyodor, "aku tidak apa apa. Kalian berpasangan lah. Aku akan berpasangan dengan yang lain."

Fyodor tampak tidak percaya dan Dazai ikut memandang Chuuya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Kau yakin tak apa?"

"Tentu saja! Astaga kenapa kalian ini. Kita bertiga. Bagaimana bisa berada dalam satu kelompok? Aku akan meminta yang lain—ah! Gogol! Apa kau belum mendapat pasangan?" Chuuya menghampiri Gogol, meninggalkan Dazai dan Fyodor yang berpandangan.

"Sepertinya masalah sudah terpecahkan ya, Fyodor. Kita tak perlu khawatir pada si kerdil itu." Dazai tersenyum menyebalkan, dan Chuuya melihatnya.

"Hei! Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan dasar mumi!" teriaknya pada Dazai yang menjulurkan lidah—mengejek dari jauh sedangkan Fyodor memegang kepala dan menghela nafas lelah. Sudah capek dia menegur kedua sahabatnya itu untuk tidak bertengkar di tempat umum—ups, harusnya kalimat itu kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri juga, Fyodor.

Pada akhirnya Chuuya berpasangan dengan Gogol dan ia yang digendong dengan alasan "aku mau melatih daya tahanku! Dimasa depan nanti aku harus tahan dengan segala beban yang akan kupikul nanti!" dan Chuuya hanya bisa mengiyakannya. Toh ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah atau ia akan menimbulkan masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Permainan dimulai dengan dua puluh lima tim memulai lebih dulu. Yang mengendong ditutup matanya hingga yang digendong harus menunjukkan jalan.

"Chuuya! Ayo taruhan!" Dazai yang sudah digendong Fyodor disebelahnya tersenyum cerah seraya memeluk leher Fyodor. Membuat Chuuya hanya dapat tersenyum kecil—menyembunyikan rasa nyeri yang mencubit dada. "Yang kalah harus memilih jujur atau tantangan!"

Dan Chuuya hanya mampu tersenyum kosong saat Fyodor menoleh dan nyaris mencium Dazai. "Kalian ini, pasti nanti aku yang dikorbankan kan."

"_Ready? One! Two! Three!_ Mulai!" Ango _sensei_ membunyikan terompet dan Fyodor dengan Dazai dipunggungnya melangkah menjauh dengan Dazai yang heboh disertai sorakan tim lain yang belum memulai pemainannya. Berbeda dengan Chuuya dan Gogol yang penuh kecanggungan—mengingat pemuda yang menggendongnya agak sengklek mendekati gila.

Lihat saja kelakuannya yang melompat lompat, membuat Chuuya berguncang dan harus menyeimbangkan diri. "Oi Gogol! Jangan melompat lompat! Kita bisa jatuh!"

"_Na_, Nakahara, kau menyukai Dazai kan?" Gogol tersenyum cerah dan mengabaikan nasehat Chuuya. Ia bahkan lupa berbisik karena sorakan sorakan semangat disekitar mereka. Untung saja Fyodor dan Dazai sudah berjalan kearah lain dan tidak mungkin bagi mereka mendengar suara Gogol dengan keadaan yang berisik ini.

Chuuya memalingkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah kecil walau ia tau Gogol tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Ka-kata siapa?"

"Yah, ketika melihat tatapanmu itu semua orang akan tau bahwa kau tengah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau pikir aku tak tau?" Gogol tertawa, merasa aneh saat Chuuya sendiri berpura pura.

"Aku hanya—" '_tak ingin merusak persahabatan dengan mereka karena Dazai sendiri mencintai Fyodor._'

"Tak usah berbohong. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari itu kan?"

Dan Chuuya hanya dapat terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tak apa bila kau tak ingin membeberkannya. Toh pasti ada alasannya." Gogol tertawa riang, "Tapi jangan sampai membuat mereka menyesal ya, kasihan Dos-_kun_ yang juga menyukaimu."

"Ha? Fyodor menyukaiku? Yang benar saja. Itu mustahil!" Chuuya menepuk bahu belakang Gogol dengan main main, lantas mereka tertawa bersama. Hingga Chuuya tak menyadari bahwa senyuman Gogol tampak prihatin.

'_Kalian bertiga mengatakan hal yang sama persis_.'

"Whaaa! Gogol berhenti berhenti berhenti!! Didepanmu ada dinding—"

**DUAKKK!**

"Arghhhh! _Ittaiiii_!" Gogol sukses menabrak dinding dan terhuyung huyung kebelakang.

"Salahmu sendiri! WHA—GOGOL SEIMBANGKAN TUBUHMU! AKU BISA JATUH—"

**BRUAGH!**

Dan mereka pun jatuh bertindihan dengan jidat Gogol yang terantuk lantai dan pantat Chuuya yang mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"...Gogollllll!"

"Aduhh! Ampun Nakahara!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Like playing truth or dare._**

Chuuya mengipas ipaskan tangannya seraya merebahkan diri dilantai gedung olahraga yang kosong. Permainan tadi benar benar menguras tenaga.

Sekarang ia kepanasan dan butuh sesuatu yang dingin. Sayang sekali kantin sedang penuh dan air minumnya habis. Mungkin nanti ia harus membeli beberapa botol sekaligus untuk berjaga jaga.

"Chuuya, ternyata kau disini." Sebuah suara menyapa. Itu Dazai.

"Memangnya kau mencariku? Aah! Kau bawa minum tidak?" Chuuya tidak ambil pusing maupun repot repot mengangkat tubuh untuk duduk. Ia terlalu lelah, oke? Untung saja dirinya tidak kambuh. Toh Dazai dengan santainya ikut merebahkan diri disampingnya.

"Tentu tidak. Mungkin Fyodor nanti bawa. Ugh Chuuya, aku capek sekalii!" Dazai merenggangkan tangan lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi miring—menatap Chuuya lalu mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menjadikan Chuuya guling dadakkan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak, hah?" Chuuya mendorong Dazai yang mulai menempelinya untuk menjauh, "Sana jauh jauh dariku! Kau membuat hawa makin panas!"

"Tapi Chuuya yang kurasakan sudah cukup dingin. Jadi aku mau memanaskanmu lagi biar kita sama sama panas."

"Haaa? Ogah! Sana!"

"Tidak mauuuu~ Toh ini menjadi tantangan bagi Chuuya karena tadi kalah."

"Bodoh! Kita sama sama gagal tadi karena kau dan Fyodor malah melangkah kekantin lebih dulu!"

"Gak mauuu, Chuuya sini pelukkkk!"

"Jijik! Sana jauh jauh dariku idiot perban!"

**_Will say that love or will endure keep it in mind._**

"Dazai kubilang jauh jauh dariku! Kau bau kecut sialan!"

"Buuu! Chuuya juga bau kecut! Kau belum mandi dari kemarin ya?"

"Enak saja! Harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang pemalas! Kau pasti tidak pernah mandi kan?!"

Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Fyodor sudah duduk diatas mereka seraya meneguk minuman isotonik yang dibelinya. "Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar?"

Terkejut, Chuuya maupun Dazai langsung terduduk dan memekik bersamaan. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!"

"Sejak tadi." Ia mengangkat botol lain yang masih baru dan melemparkannya apda Chuuya. "Nih."

"Lho, kok hanya Chuuya? Mana punyaku?" Dazai memasang wajah dramatis, "Oh jangan bilang kalau—"

"Kau tidak kubelikan. Dasar maniak hutang." Fyodor tersenyum jahat, membuat Dazai langsung merengek pada Chuuya yang baru meneguk beberapa kali.

"Chuuya, berbagilah padaku, ya? Ayolah Chuu~"

"Ahhh~ lega. Dazai kau bisa beli sendiri. Jangan minta padaku."

"Chuuya jahat! _Ne ne ne_ Fyodor, berikan airmu padaku!"

"Tidak mau." Fyodor langsung menjawab cepat tanpa belas kasihan. Toh salah Dazai sendiri yang suka sekali berhutang pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa sih kalian jahat sekali padakuu? Chuuya ayolah berbagi denganku ya~ ayolah Chuu~"

Kasihan, akhirnya Chuuya mengalah dan memberikan sisa airnya pada Dazai yang langsung meneguk airnya rakus. Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan Fyodor yang sedikit... kecewa. Oh, mungkin salah satunya menyadari namun berpura pura tidak tau.

**_Will tell the secret that I love only you or keep it to death._**

Chuuya bangkit setelah merasa lelahnya berkurang, berdalih ingin ketoilet dan meninggalkan Dazai dan Fyodor berdua.

Ia harus segera meminumnya jika tidak ingin kambuh disekolah.

"Dimana tasku?" gumamnya pelan seraya menyisir seluruh ruangan, mencari tasnya yang berwarna merah kehitaman. "Ah, _mitsuketa_."

Cepat cepat ia melangkahkan kaki dan membuka tasnya, mengambil kaplet obat dan menyobeknya, lantas meneguk dua butir pil merah bersamaan.

Sakit kepala yang tadi sedikit dirasakannya perlahan menghilang, membuat Chuuya mendesah lega. Diambilnya handphone dan membuka pesan dari kakak sepupunya yang mengabarkan bahwa Chuuya bisa pindah ketempatnya kapanpun ia mau.

'_Kira kira sampai kapan aku akan bertahan?_' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai kapan ia bisa menahan semuanya? Ayahnya bahkan sudah menyerah dengannya.

**_Will tell the truth or whether to take risks._**

"...ya."

Tiba tiba Chuuya teringat ucapan Gogol.

'_Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menyesalinya... ya?_'

"...uya."

'_Entah kenapa... tapi aku tidak menyesal telah menyembunyikan ini semua. Kurasa aku harus bertanya pada Aneesan apa saja yang perlu kulakukan setelah ini._'

"Chuuya! Jangan melamun!" teriakan Fyodor didekat telinganya membuatnya tersentak.

**_To be sad._**

"Eh, Fyodor?" Chuuya mengerjapkan matanya, mendadak merasakan sesuatu membasahi pipinya.

"Kau menangis?" Fyodor menyentuh bahu Chuuya, duduk disebelahnya dan mengusap airmatanya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis—mataku kelilipan... ahaha, tidak usah khawatir..." Chuuya menyingkirkan tangan Fyodor dari pipinya pelan, ia tidak ingin membuat khawatir tapi kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti?

**_What will happen after today?_**

"Kau ada masalah? Mau menceritakannya?" Fyodor menepuk kepala Chuuya ringan dan mengusap usapnya lembut. "Dazai sedang bersama Ango _sensei_ dan Odasaku _sensei_. Kau bisa cerita jika ingin. Aku tak akan memaksa."

"Aku tidak apa apa... hanya masalah kecil, ini pribadi. Kau tidak usah khawatir..."

Fyodor menatap tidak percaya, "Kau meragukanku?"

"Oh tentu tidak! Aku tidak apa apa, sungguh. Tak usah khawatir." Chuuya tersenyum seperti biasa. Sudut matanya menangkap kehadiran Dazai dibalik Fyodor. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini.

**_I said it would be known._**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo, waktu istirahat sudah berakhir, game kedua akan dimulai." Dazai tersenyum bodoh, tapi Chuuya dapat menangkap kecemburuan disana.

"Kami baru akan ke lapangan. Ayo, aku penasaran game apa yang akan kita mainkan kali ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_If I don't say what I think._**

"Gamenya mudah. Kalian yang tadi sudah mendapat kertas '_hide_' hanya harus bersembunyi dari mereka yang mendapat '_find_'. Kalian yang mendapat '_hide_' tadi mendapat kalung dengan kertas merah kan?"

Bisik bisik mulai terdengar. Beberapa berdiskusi tempat dimana mereka akan bersembunyi.

"Seorang '_hide_' wajib memakai kalung dengan kertas merah tersebut. Game akan dimulai dengan mereka yang mendapat '_hide_' akan berlari dan mencari tempat persembunyian dan mereka yang mendapat '_find_' akan mencari dan menangkap sang '_hide_'."

"Chuuya, kau dapat apa?" Fyodor bertanya pada Chuuya yang menatap Mori _sensei_ dengan pandangan '_apa-faedah-dari-game-ini-sih?_'

"_Hide_, kau dapat apa?" jawab Chuuya seraya menunjukkan kertas beserta kalung merah yang ia dapatkan.

**_Can't guess what she will do._**

"Aku dapat _Hide_ juga. Fyodor dapat _Find_ yah... ma, kuharap kau akan menemukanku Fyodor~ karena aku pasti tak akan dapat ditemukan! Muahaha~" Dazai tertawa sombong saat melihat wajah masam Fyodor. Ia merangkul Chuuya dan berbisik bisik, "Nanti ikuti saja aku ya!"

Sungguh kekanakan. Chuuya yang merasa wajahnya dan Dazai terlalu dekat kontan mendorong Dazai menjauh. Jantungnya—kesehatan jantungnya bisa terancam! Belum lagi tangan yang tadi merangkulnya. Ugh, bisa bisa Dazai sadar bahwa Chuuya berdebar karenanya.

**_If you don't tell now._**

"Semua siap? Jangan lupa pakai kalung merahnya~"

Cepat cepat Chuuya dan Dazai memakai kalung yang dimaksud dan Fyodor menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Memang begitu aturannya. _Hide_ memiliki kesempatan selama 5 menit dan setelahnya _Find_ akan mencari mereka.

"Game..."

"Dimulai!"

**Teeeeetttt!**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet, semua murid yangmendapat _Hide_ berhamburan keluar. Meninggalkan lima belas anak lainnya yang tetap diam ditempat sambil menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dazai berlari beriringan dengan Chuuya. Membuat Chuuya merasa aneh. Biasanya maniak bunuh diri itu akan mendadak menghilang begitu saja.

"Chuuya, jangan sampai kita berpencar ya!"

"...iya."

Tapi naas, tepat saat Chuuya mengatakan itu, bahunya tersenggol dan oleng. Sedangkan Dazai tidak melihatnya karena terhalang kerumunan gadis yang berlari bersama sambil berteriak teriak.

"Ah! Hati hati!" seorang adik tingkat membantu Chuuya berdiri, "_Senpai_ baik baik saja? Wajah senpai tampak pucat."

"Aku tidak apa apa Nakajima, hanya sedikit pusing." Chuuya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat jatuh mendadak. Oh jangan bilang penyakitnya...

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan _sensei_?" _kouhai_ bernama Nakajima Atsushi itu bertanya khawatir. Ia memapah Chuuya menuju bangku terdekat layaknya Chuuya akan pingsan saja.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan ke aula. Obatku berada ditas... kau lanjutkan saja mencari tempat persembunyian. Aku akan baik baik saja.." Chuuya memijat kepalanya yang mulai berdentum. Oh tidak, jangan kambuh sekarang...

"Nakahara _Senpai_, kau yakin baik baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa apa, sudah sana. Aku akan ke aula sekarang." Dengan lemah ia mendorong bahu Nakajima dan memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Ia harus cepat sebelum kambuh.

'_Kumohon, bertahanlah... jangan sekarang.._' Chuuya membatin lemah seraya memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari. Ia harus cepat. Tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang nyaris habis. Tidak peduli apakah Dazai akan mencarinya atau Fyodor dan lainnya akan menemukannya. Ia harus segera meminum obatnya.

**_If you don't say that word._**

Sebuah bayangan muncul dipojok ruangan, menyeringai menyeramkan dengan pisau berlumuran darah ditangan. Membuat Chuuya bergidik dan berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia harus segera meminum obatnya.

"**Chuuya, kau mencintai Dazai itu kan?**"

'_Kumohon, sedikit lagi..._' Chuuya mengabaikan suara menyeramkan yang terdengar. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di aula. Ia tidak boleh berhenti.

"**Chuuya, jangan mengabaikanku~**"

"Tidak!" Chuuya berteriak. Nafasnya terengah dan dengan kasar ia membuka pintu aula. "obatku... aku harus segara meminumnya.."

"**Chuuya sayang, pergilah denganku, kau tak pantas berada didekatnya karena kau hanya akan merusak hubungannya~**"

Chuuya tidak memperdulikan suara itu. Ia berlari dan membuka tasnya. Mengambil kaplet dan meminum empat butir pil sekaligus.

"**Chuuya...**" suara itu memudar, lantas tak lagi terdengar hingga Chuuya mengambil nafas terputus putus.

"Lho—Chuuya, sedang apa kau disini?" suara itu membuat tubuhnya menegang, "Kau harusnya sembunyi. Kenapa kau malah terdiam disini?"

"Da-dazai...?"

"Iya ini aku. Kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja. Ayo sini, pegang tanganku. Yaampun, wajahmu pucat sekali!" Dazai berjongkok dan mengambil tangan Chuuya, menariknya berdiri dan memaksanya untuk pergi mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Aku baik baik saja... hanya kelelahan karena tadi nyaris berpapasan dengan '_Find_'. Untung aku berhasil kabur." Chuuya berbohong, mengikuti tarikan Dazai dan memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan menekan nafas hingga tidak terengah.

**_It may also be me that has to be sad if I say what I think._**

Chuuya menatap tangannya yang saling bertautan dengan Dazai.

Wajahnya memerah samar, jantungnya berdegup dan perutnya tergelitik seolah ada ratusan kupu kupu didalamnya. Tapi jauh dari semua itu, Chuuya tau bahwa hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan itu.

**_Can't guess what she will do If you say love._**

Dazai tidak mencintainya. Dazai hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Hanya Chuuya yang dengan sombongnya mengira Dazai juga mencintainya mengingat segala kelakuannya.

Chuuya sadar diri. Ia tak pantas bersanding dengan Dazai. Lagi pula, Dazai sudah menyukai Fyodor sejak lama. Sayang sekali Fyodor tak menggubrisnya. Entah antara tidak peka atau cinta berantai ini masih terus berlanjut pada orang lainnya diluar sana.

Kira kira... apa reaksi Fyodor saat Dazai melemparkan ucapan cinta padanya secara terang terangan?

**_Will you say that love is the same? (Tik tok tik tok tik tok.)_**

Ditolak kah? Atau diterima?

Chuuya tak bisa menebaknya.

"Kita sembunyi disini. Chuuya, naik gih. Kau kan ahli memanjat pohon. Setelah itu bantu aku naik. Cepat sebelum kita ketahuan." Dazai berbisik dan berlutut layaknya ksatria, mengisyaratkan agar Chuuya memakai pahanya sebagai pijakan.

Chuuya geleng geleng. Bisa bisanya mereka akan bersembunyi diatas pohon. Dasar gila. Tapi baiklah. Ia rasa tak buruk juga. "Darimana kau dapat ide gila seperti ini sih."

Dazai tertawa, "Penjelasannya nanti saja. Cepat naik dan bantu aku."

Chuuya hanya mengangguk, menginjak paha Dazai dan bergantung pada dahan yang cukup rendah. Lalu ia menggoyangkan badannya sedikit dan HUP! Chuuya sukses duduk diatas salah satu dahan. "Sini Dazai, pegang tanganku. Biar kutarik kau."

Dazai berpegang pada tangan Chuuya dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menariknya keatas. "Kau kuat sekali sih Chuu."

"Ha? Kau saja yang enteng. Ayo naik. Kau mau duduk disitu saja atau mau memanjat keatas?"

**_Will say that word or give up (tik tok tik tok tik tok.)_**

"Hah? Chuuya mau naik lagi? Nanti kalau jatuh gimana?" Dazai berpegang pada dahan yang didudukinya sedangkan Chuuya sudah memanjat dahan lainnya.

"Cari dahan yang tebal dan kokoh lah bego. Tumben kamu aneh seperti ini. Eh, tapi dari dulu kan kamu sudah aneh."

Dazai mencebik kesal, "Chuuya jahat!"

"Aku baik begini kamu bilang jahat. Kalau aku jahat betulan bisa bisa kau kutendang jatuh loh."

**_Can you say that only you love (tik tok tik tok tik tok.)_**

"Jahat! Jangan tendang aku! Nanti kalau aku ditangkap Fyodor bagaimana?"

"Yasudah. Kau juga pasti bakalan senang kan. Kau kan menyukai Fyodor—ah..." gawat. Chuuya kelepasan. Harusnya kalimat itu hanya diucapkannya didalam hati. Harusnya ia tak berbicara seperti itu... "Maaf, lupakan saja perkataanku."

"Darimana kau tau?" Dazai berbisik dingin, membuat Chuuya mendadak gemetar tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Darimana kau tau hal itu?"

"Tidak darimanapun. Aku hanya asal menebak." Chuuya mati matian menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang ikut gemetar. Semoga saja kegelapan daun pohon dapat menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya yang tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

"Hm.. lalu bagaimana menurut Chuuya?"

"Bagaimana menurutku, maksudmu?"

**_To say love or to give up (tik tok tik tok tik tok)_**

"Apa aku punya kesempatan? Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita merenggang hanya karena aku mencintai salah satu sahabatku sendiri."

"Aku tidak tau hal itu, Dazai. Aku sudah pernah bilang aku tidak percaya cinta bukan? Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membantumu. Kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri." '_Karena aku tidak akan ada lagi untuk membantumu jika saat itu tiba._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Like playing truth or dare._**

Game berakhir dengan Dazai yang ketahuan akibat bersin dan Chuuya yang dipanggil Dazai didepan '_find_'. Dasar maniak perban, dia tidak ingin ketahuan sendirian.

Malamnya mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil dengan bantal, selimut dan beberapa benda tidur lainnya. Ditengah tengah mereka, terdapat botol bekas sirup yang dibawa salah satu anak tengah diputar.

Ya, mereka sedang main _Truth or Dare_.

Keadaaan hening. Tentu saja karena mereka tidak ingin kepergok guru bahwa mereka masih bangun dan sedang bermain.

Ujung botol terhenti dan menunjuk kearah Chuuya duduk, membuatnya terkejut dan Dazai menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengecek anak anak, apakah mereka sudah tidur atau belum." Dari balik pintu terdengar samar samar suara Fukuzawa _sensei_, membuat anak anak yang membuat lingkaran kecil kontan panik dan cepat cepat menarik selimut—berkedok telah tidur.

**_Will say that love or will endure, keep it in mind._**

Chuuya kontan ditarik Dazai untuk berbaring dan diutupi dengan selimut.

"Kurasa mereka telah tidur. Tapi aku akan berjaga disini. Kalian bisa berjaga ditempat lainnya."

"Aku akan ikut berjaga disini. Dua lebih baik daripada satu kan?"

Dalam hati, anak anak mengumpat kesal. Mereka baru saja akan bermain, sialan!

"Pst, _nee_, Chuuya. Ini pertanyaan dariku, siapa orang yang sedang kau sukai?" Dazai berbisik tepat didepan wajah Chuuya hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan hangat yang menggelitik wajahnya.

Chuuya tersenyum manis, membuat Dazai tersentak kecil.

"Sudah kubilang..."

**_Will tell the secret that I love only you or keep it to death._**

"...Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta, Dazai."

Dazai menatapnya menyelidik. Chuuya dapat merasakannya walau keadaan sedang gelap.

"Kau berbohong kan Chuuya?"

Dan Chuuya lagi lagi hanya tersenyum.

**_Telling the truth or risking regrets._**

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Senyumanmu palsu, Chuuya. Katakan saja siapa yang kau sukai."

'_Kamu_.' Batinnya berteriak. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak akan pernah terucap.

Selain karena perasaannya akan membuat Dazai merasa bersalah, pemuda itu bisa saja akan menjauhinya dengan alasan klasik, '_aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini_.'

Chuuya tau perasaannya tak akan terbalas. Itu sebabnya ia memendamnya, menyembunyikannya sekuat yang ia mampu. Terlebih lagi, ia tak pantas dan tak akan pernah pantas.

"Kau tau Dazai? Aku tak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun." Chuuya berbisik. Dan saat Dazai baru saja akan bertanya maksudnya, Ango _sensei_ sudah mengarahkan senternya kearah selimut mereka.

"Aku rasa ada yang belum tidur dan masih berbisik bisik dibalik selimut."

Baik Dazai maupun Chuuya langsung berpura pura tertidur dan malah betulan tertidur akibat kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_What will happen after today?_**

Mereka dibangunkan dengan guncangan lembut di bahu.

Chuuya yang bangun lebih dulu langsung beranjak bangun dan menghampiri tasnya untuk meneguk pil obat. Sedangkan Dazai yang pemalas masih mendengkur walau Ango _sensei_ sudah mengguncang guncang bahunya.

"_Ohayou_, Chuuya. Tidurmu nyenyak? Ngomong ngomong, apa yang kalian bicarakan dibalik selimut kemarin? Aku sempat mendengar '_sukai_' dan '_tidak percaya cinta_' juga '_palsu_'. Apanya yang palsu?" Fyodor menyapa Chuuya yang masih meneguk air mineralnya.

"Oh, pagi, Fyodor. Tidak membicarakan apapun. Dazai hanya bertanya hal yang konyol. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Fyodor tampak tidak percaya. Bahkan Chuuya dapat melihat maniknya sedikit menggelap. "Apa itu hal yang rahasia hingga aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?"

Chuuya tersentak, apa ia menyakiti Fyodor? "Bukan rahasia. Idiot itu hanya bertanya siapa yang kusukai. Padahal aku sudah sering bilang bahwa aku tidak percaya cinta. Cinta itu penuh kepalsuan."

"Oh begitu. Mungkin saja dia berharap bahwa kau menyukainya." Fyodor tersenyum seperti biasa dan menepuk puncak kepala Chuuya sebelum beranjak bangun dan ikut membantu Ango untuk membangunkan Dazai.

'_Aku berharap begitu, tapi yang disukainya adalah kau, Fyodor_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Saying it, you probably know it._**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Chuuya saat menginjakkan kaki kedalam rumah adalah kekosongan. Kemana semua barangnya?

"_Tadaima... Tousan? Kaasan_? Kalian dimana?" Chuuya berjalan kearah ruang tengah yang kosong, lalu dapur yang juga telah kosong. Kemana keluarganya?

"Ah! _Okaeri_ Chuuya! Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan kegiatan sekolah? Apa menyenangkan?" Fuku keluar dari dalam kamar miliknya sambil membawa beberapa kardus.

"_Kaasan_! Kenapa rumah kita kosong seperti ini?"

"Oh, ayahmu mendapat tugas untuk pindah ke luar negri. Kau dan ibu akan ikut. Sekalian untuk penyembuhanmu."

"Hah? Kenapa secepat ini _kaasan_? Sekolahku bagaimana? Kapan _tousan_ mendapat tugas ini? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Kemarin setelah kau berangkat kesekolah, kami membereskan semua barangmu. Ayahmu mendapat tugasnya tengah malam. Sedangkan kau sudah berangkat lebih dulu paginya. Jadi kami tidak sempat memberi tau."

Nafas Chuuya mendadak tercekik. Kenapa ia harus pergi? Meninggalkan Dazai? Tapi ia belum ingin meniggalkan Dazai dan Fyodor—

"Ayahmu sedang adalam perjalanan pulang. Barang barang kita sudah dipindahkan kerumah Ozaki. Nantinya akan dikirim ke Singapura. Chuuya—kau baik baik saja? Sudah minum obatmu? Yaampun kau pucat!"

"Da—zai..."

Setelahnya, semua gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Saying love._**

Chuuya terbangun dengan rasa dingin didahi juga dikedua tangan. Azurenya mengerjap pelan dan melirik ke sekeliling, lalu menyadari bahwa ia masih ada didalam kamar rumahnya.

"Ugh... apa yang terjadi?" ia ingin memegang kepalanya tapi tangannya terasa tertahan sesuatu. Kenapa ini?

"Chuuya, kau sudah sadar?" Kansuke masuk kedalam kamar dan membantu Chuuya duduk. Lantas melepas borgol—yang baru Chuuya sadari terpasang dikedua tangannya yang diperban.

"_Tousan_, apa aku kambuh lagi? Apa aku sudah tidak ada harapan?" tanpa ia sendiri sadari, airmata telah kembali leleh, membasahi pipi pucat. "Aku kambuh lagi ya? Apa aku melukai diriku sendiri lagi? Apa _kaasan_ baik baik saja?"

"Tidak anakku, kau pasti akan sembuh. Itu sebabnya _Tousan_ membawamu ke Singapura, kau akan sembuh. Ibumu juga baik baik saja, sekarang ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang." Kansuke memeluk Chuuya yang menangis, berusaha menenangkannya. "Malam ini kita berangkat. Bila kau ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Dazai-_kun_, sekaranglah saatnya."

**_Will tell you the secret of love._**

Chuuya menggeleng kuat kuat. "Tidak—aku tidak sanggup _tousan_. Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa..."

"_Shh_, kau pasti bisa anakku. Kau pasti bisa. Jika tidak sanggup bertemu langsung, bagaimana dengan surat? Ayah yakin kau akan merusak kartu ponselmu kan? Setidaknya berilah kabar untuk terakhir kalinya..." Kansuke memegang kedua bahu anaknya erat. Ia tau ini berat tapi ini semua demi kesembuhan anaknya sendiri. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Chuuya tersiksa lebih dari ini.

Chuuya menangis segukkan seperti anak kecil. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan meminta sedikit waktu untuk menulis surat sendirian dikamarnya. Awalnya Kansuke ragu, tapi melihat anaknya yang memegang pena dan kertas, akhirnya ia membiarkannya saja. dengan catatan, ia akan berjaga diluar kamar Chuuya.

**_I_****_ love only you or keep it until death._**

Menghela nafas, Chuuya mulai menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

'_Halo, Dazai, saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin kau sudah tak dapat menemuiku lagi._

_Haha, kau pasti terkejut kan? Akui saja, kau senang bukan?_

_Tidak, aku tahu, sebenarnya kau amat sedih karena kehilanganku._

_Dazai, soal pertanyaanmu, perkataanmu, jawabannya..._

_Ya, kau benar. Aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Tidak, aku bahkan mencintainya sejak lama._

_Siapa? Kau pasti bertanya tanya kan? Akui saja bahwa aktingku terlalu bagus hingga kau tak dapat menebaknya. Oh atau kau saja yang tidak peka? Tunggu, itu mustahil. Dengan kepekaanmu yang nyaris setara dengan Fyodor, mustahil kau tidak mengetahuinya. Itu berarti aktingku sangat bagus kan?_

_Ahahaha. Dazai, apa kau tidak ingin mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu pada Fyodor?_

_Aku sudah tiada diantara kalian. Aku percaya kau bisa memulai hubungan yang lebih serius antara kau dan dia._

_Dazai, soal orang yang kusukai, kurasa kau akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya nanti._

_Kau sangat mengenalnya, dia amat dekat denganmu._

_Alasanku berucap bahwa aku tak percaya cinta adalah karena rasa cinta itu sendiri menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan antara kau dan Fyodor. Itu sebabnya kali ini, biarkan aku menuliskan sebuah kejujuran._

_Aku... mencintai—_'

Chuuya mengusap bagian terakhir tulisannya pada surat untuk Dazai. Biarlah ia mencari tau sendiri dengan otak jeniusnya itu.

Diambilnya lembaran kertas lainnya dan mulai menuliskan surat untuk sahabatnya yang lain, Fyodor.

'_Fyodor, maaf karena aku pergi mendadak._

_Kuharap kau mau melepaskanku, hahaha._

_Aku tau kok. Kau menyukaiku kan?_ _Maafkan aku karena selama ini berpura pura tidak tau._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin memberimu harapan lebih. Karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan._

_Sepertinya otak jeniusmu itu sudah memikirkan kemungkinannya kan? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memperjelasnya. _

_Fyodor, mulailah kehidupan baru tanpaku. Kurasa itu akan amat berat (karena, kau tau, mungkin aku tidak akan sempat merasakan betapa beratnya kehidupan baru tanpa kalian.) tapi aku yakin kau bisa._

_Kau akan melakukannya kan? Aku tau ini akan terdengar egois, tapi apa kau bisa membahagiakannya demi aku?_

_Karena aku berharap kau akan melupakanku dan mulai memandangnya._

_Aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan kata kata... tapi,_

_Bahagialah Fyodor. Aku akan selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan kalian._

_Sayonara. N. C._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Telling the truth or risking regrets._**

Paginya, Dazai terkejut mendapat dua surat dari tetangganya—Chuuya. Satu ditujukan untuknya dan satunya lagi ditujukan untuk Fyodor.

"Aneh aneh saja dia ini. Memangnya apa yang begitu penting hingga harus memberikan surat—" manik hazel Dazai langsung terbuka lebar saat membaca surat dari Chuuya. Secara tidak sadar tangannya meremas pinggiran surat itu hingga kusut. "A-apa ini...?"

Ditatapnya surat lain yang beralamatkan pada Fyodor, "Apa mungkin... aku harus memberi tau Fyodor!" Dazai melompat bangun, langsung berganti pakaian dan berlari keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reaksi Fyodor sama dengan Dazai. Membuat Dazai bertanya tanya apa isi surat Chuuya untuk Fyodor.

"Dazai... aku tau kau mencintaiku tapi tidakkah kau bisa melihat bahwa aku mencintai Chuuya? Aku.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana... ini terlalu mendadak."

"Apa Chuuya mencintaimu juga?" pertanyaan konyol Dazai sukses membuat Fyodor menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mugkin dia membalasku, kalau sudah sejak lama ia mencintai dirimu." Fyodor tertawa miris dan Dazai terkejut ditempatnya.

Chuuya... kenapa ia tak merasakannya?

Dan mereka hanya dapat terdiam dalam kehampaan yang menggerogoti hati dan perasaan masing masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_How will it be from today?_**

Langkah kaki terdengar pelan, bersamaan dengan suara suara yang selalu menemani pikirannya dikala sendirian.

"**Halo Chuuya sayang. Kau tidak ingin mengurungku? Aku bisa membunuhmu loh jika kau tidak mengurungku lagi.**"

Chuuya berbalik dan memandang bayangan yang menyerupai dirinya sendiri namun berlumuran darah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mengurungmu dan aku muak dengan obat obatan yang kian bertambah."

Sosok itu tertawa keras. "**Kau sungguh menarik sayangku. Apa kau tidak takut padaku?**"

"Aku kan hanya seorang penderita _Scyzophrenia_. Kamu tidak nyata. Kamu hanya hidup dari bayang bayang pikiranku."

"**Begitukah menurutmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan itu?**" sosok itu bertanya seraya menunjuk sesuatu yang tergeletak dengan darah yang membanjiri lantai...

Seorang pemuda dengan surai kakao dan perban disekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa dia? Kau ingin menakut nakutiku dengan mayat?" azure Chuuya menatap mayat—yang ia yakin hanya ilusi dengan kosong.

"**Oh? Kau sudah melupakannya rupanya. Hm.. bagaimana ya? Jika kukatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**"

**_I said it would be known._**

"Bila dia kekasihku, maka ia akan datang menolongku saat aku akan melakukan ini." Chuuya melangkah mundur dan duduk dibesi pembatas. Dibawah sana adalah jalan raya. Mereka berada di gedung dengan 30 tingkat. Sekali menjatuhkan diri, riwayatmu tamat. "Lihat, dia tidak datang kan? Sudah kubilang ini semua hanya ilusi. Bahkan keberadaanmu sekalipun. Semua ini hanya ilusi."

"**Haahahaha! Kalau ini ilusi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menjatuhkan diri?**"

Chuuya tersenyum mengejek, "Aku baru saja akan melakukannya." Dan ia menjatuhkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_End._**

**_Scyzophrenia_**

: penyakit gangguan mental yang mempengaruhi si penderita. Biasanya mengalami halusinasi akut dan mendengar '_suara_' lain yang terus terdengar. (Penjelasan ini aku dapet dari ButterPeanut. Lalu obat yang Chuuya minum itu jangan dipikirkan. Aku gatau ada obatnya apa nggak, tapi disini aku bikin Chuuya minum obat biar bisa tetep '_waras_' walau lama kelamaan efek obat itu bakal ilang dan dia akan selamanya halusinasi.)

**a/n.**

**Hahahaha... hahahaha... hahahahaha! Jangan bunuh sayaaaa!**

**Ehe, aku hiatus tapi karena minggu ini gak ada peer, jadilah ngetik ini. Endingnya pikirin sendiri aku males jelasin/_diinjek_.**

**Jadi itu gini, Chuuya cinta ke Dazai. Dazai ke Fyodor dan Fyodor ke Chuuya. Cinta segitiga jadinya wkwkwk.**

**Nah Vey-san, kau puas kan? Gak puas yaudah aku udah berusaha maximal wkwkwkw.**

**Kalo liriknya agak aneh maafkan yah, itu pake bantuan gugel translate soalnya aku gabisa baca tulisan thailand tapi lagi bucin lagunya gimana dong :(**

**Sudahlah aku bingung mau ngomongin apa lagi disini wkwkw.**

**Minat fav and review?**


End file.
